Not one of Us
by JessiRoad
Summary: Summary: Through the eyes of two unlikely allies, the never before told events behind the Happily-Every After Facade are revealed. They are tested with love, heart ache, and making decisions for the better or for themselves... But not everyone can be the Harry Potter. Collaberation between Bladewolf2038 & JessiRoad
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _****_I do not own Harry Potter... so don't ask, J.K. Rowling owns it... Yada yada yada._**

**_Oc's are ours... and also plot_**

* * *

**_Summary: Through the eyes of two unlikely allies, the never before told events behind the Happily-Every After Facade are revealed. They are tested with love, heart ache, and making decisions for the better or for themselves... But not everyone can be the Harry Potter._**

* * *

**_Prolouge: _**

The Halls bustled as the wizards and witches tried to get to their first class of the day on time, and others hurried to get away from such. However our two girls didn't plan to run into each other like they did. But not everything can be decided in the morning as you put on your robes.

Nose stuck in a book, Lillianna Lovegood skipped down the corridor hallway. Cassi is walking down the same hallway in midconversation with Blaize. Seconds flew by and before anyone could gasp a 'Smack' could be heard all the way in Snape's office. Everyone in the hall stopped midstride and turned to the scene before them. The Hufflepuff fell to the ground as did the Slytherin, but neither said a word. The girls picked up the books and yet still no one said a word. They all continued to gape at the two. Blaize extended a hand to help Cassi up from the ground, once she was steady on her feet he asked, "Why on earth would you help a Hufflepuff?" Cassi looked back to the blonde girl still gathering books.

"I-uh, didn't realize she was a Hufflepuff," she stuttered looking around at the audience.

The other girl stood and shuffled her books around in her arms, "Thanks..." Lillianna muttered as she scurried down the hall to her class.

Cassi watched after the girl as she ran, and with a look back at Blaize said, "Look at the little nerd run." Everyone laughed as they resumed their prior activities.

The wizards and witches all went to their classes as if nothing had happened however the Slytherin common room echoed with gossip about the little Hufflepuff girl. Lillianna didn't mind, she resumed her reading as if it was a normal accurance. Cassi still seemed to be unsettled by the whole thing.

* * *

_**This is a collaboration story between...**_

_****~~JessiRoad~~****_

_**Bladewolf2038**_

_**R&R please... next chapter is up..**_


	2. Chapter 2 LL

_Review:_

_Prolouge: _

_The Halls bustled as the wizards and witches tried to get to their first class of the day on time, and others hurried to get away from such. However our two girls didn't plan to run into each other like they did. But not everything can be decided in the morning as you put on your robes. _

_Nose stuck in a book, Lillianna Lovegood skipped down the corridor hallway. Cassi is walking down the same hallway in midconversation with Blaize. Seconds flew by and before anyone could gasp a 'Smack' could be heard all the way in Snape's office. Everyone in the hall stopped midstride and turned to the scene before them. The Hufflepuff fell to the ground as did the Slytherin, but neither said a word. The girls picked up the books and yet still no one said a word. They all continued to gape at the two. Blaize extended a hand to help Cassi up from the ground, once she was steady on her feet he asked, "Why on earth would you help a Hufflepuff?" Cassi looked back to the blonde girl still gathering books. _

_"I-uh, didn't realize she was a Hufflepuff," she stuttered looking around at the audience. _

_The other girl stood and shuffled her books around in her arms, "Thanks..." Lillianna muttered as she scurried down the hall to her class._

_Cassi watched after the girl as she ran, and with a look back at Blaize said, "Look at the little nerd run." Everyone laughed as they resumed their prior activities. _

_The wizards and witches all went to their classes as if nothing had happened however the Slytherin common room echoed with gossip about the little Hufflepuff girl. Lillianna didn't mind, she resumed her reading as if it was a normal accurance. Cassi still seemed to be unsettled by the whole thing._

* * *

[2]  
~L.L~

Scribbling furiously on the page i see that i am the only one paying attention. Sure i think that Professor Umbridge is a lunatic know nothing person but i have O.W.L.S to pass. My thoughts start drifting to what happened earlier today. A slytherin actually helped me, ME! Of all people it was Cassi Malfoy one of Draco's gang. i've been wondering all day why she helped me at all in stead of just laughing at me like her and Draco normally do. Deep in thought i didn't notice Umbridge calling my name. ! Pay attention. I am asking you a question!: The person behind me poked me in the back waking me up from my daydream. "Oh sorry Professor. What were you saying?"

"I said,' can you tell me what a bogart does?'"

"Oh! yes, it is a shapeshifter, it shifts into a person's greatest fear so we never know the real shape of one," i said with a sigh of relief as she nodded her head.

"Good not turn to page..." However before she actually finished her sentence i was back in la-la land. This time a bell disrupted my thoughts. i exited the class meeting up with Seamus and Laiken.

"Hey Lilli, i heard about what happened... You okay," a concerned Seamus asked.

"Yea i'm fine. all that really happened was we fell down. No fireworks or anything."

"Still those Slytherins are all jerks," Laiken growled," especially that Draco, Blaise, and Cassi."

"Aw come on not all of them are that bad!" i reasoned with him.

Seamus, who was being very quiet while Laiken and I had an arguement finally spoke and said,"Come on Lil, be reasonable. They are always picking on us, but mainly you!"

"That is SO NOT- oh wait it is but still that doesn't mean they all go around terrorizing everyone."

"There is no convincing you that Slytherins are bad news is there," an angry Laiken asked.

"It's just that... today? when Cassi and i collided she, well she started helping me..."

"SHE WHAT?" My two best friends asked in unison.

"She helped me... i think there is somethin different about her..."

Seamus spoke up first, "Lil, she is the same mean, abusive, Jerk named Cassi. SHE WILL NEVER CHANGE!" i was tired of arguing with them! i took off running down the hall, ignorning them screaming, tears streaming down my face. Sometimes i think they bully me more than the Slytherins do!


	3. Chapter 3 CM

[3]  
~C.M~

Defense Against the Dark Arts used to be my favorite way to start the day... before Umbridge came and ruined the class. I loved seeing the not so smart people misspell something and end up dying had it been real. They wouldn't last a second in front of a death eater. Luckily most of them won't ever see one.  
However it may have been, Defense Against the Dark Arts went by quickly as I tapped my quill repetatively getting on a few Gryffindor's nerves, throwing smirks over my shoulder at Draco as he insulted the Potter kid over and over again, and bribing a Ravenclaw to write my paper on the care of a Hipogriff.  
It seemed like a few minutes later I was in Herbology. I could see the Hufflepuff girl across the room, she was taking notes like her life depended on it. I remember back when I was a first year I was the same, that was until Draco took interest in my company.  
I sighed as I continued to annoy the Gryffindor, I think Blaize said his name was Seamus, by flicking dirt at him.  
"Would you leave me alone!" the boy spat.

"Nope, I don't think I will." I sighed again and I turned to the Ravenclaw next to me, and stole his quill before throwing it at Seamus. This time he turned to me.

"Then You're asking for it!" he stood up, he was so angry he was red in the face. Everyone turned to us, I noticed the Hufflepuff girl, she had a look of worry on her face. Looking back to the Gryffindor, I smiled.

"What are you going to do about it, Finnigan?" I noticed the Hufflepuff girl come over to us and put a hand on Seamus' shoulder.

"Seamus, please calm down, Seamus, look at me." he looked to her and blushed. He nodded before sitting back down.

"Okay, Lillianna." So that is the Hufflepuff girl's name. The class ended without any other disturbances. I walked out of the class to see Blaize and Draco waiting for me. Draco seemed to be angry about something. So I wasn't surprised when he just randomly recomended that we all skip the last class.

"Sure why not?" Blaize said just agreeing knowing that it was easier than actually admitting he was looking forward to class, seeing as he is always staring at this girl across the room.

"But where do you suggest we go?" I asked with an uninterested sigh.

"The common room of course."  
"Of course" I muttered to myself.

Two hours later and a desheviled Draco came running toward Blaize and I as we sat in the common room. He was gasping for air. "Blaize you would never believe what I dreamed of!"  
"And what would that be?"  
"She came into my room with some sort of fur around her neck, and I asked what it was, and she began to stroke it quite creepily. Before she said with a smirk 'I named him Draco' That was the scariest thing ever... I think it was a ferret!"  
Blaize busted out laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
"And who are you talking about, " I asked.  
He looked to me then screamed like a little muggle girl, before running out of the common room. Yes, that had just made my day.


	4. Chapter 4 LL

[4] L.L

The incident with Seamus is making me have second thoughts about the party Lena "says" we are throwing tomorrow. What if something happens or someone gets hurt? I don't think I could deal with that. I walk back to the common room and surprisingly saw Seamus and Laiken, they were sitting with Lena.

"Hey guys, watsup?" I asked.

"We were discussing what happened yesterday," Laiken explained, "first she rams you to the ground, she gets Seamus to explode. Now do you believe me?"

"No, I still think there's something strange about her…"  
Seamus reacted to that with way too much anger, which was unlike him.

"Lillianna, with the events that have happened, how can you not believe us? Lilli, she threw you to the ground!" He yelled.

"What? She didn't throw me to the ground… neither of us were paying attention and we ran into each other!" I screamed. Seamus' face was now mixed with anger and confusion. Why wouldn't he just listen to me?

"But we heard—"Lena started.

"You heard wrong! Anyways, it's all behind us now," I said, ignoring their looks of shock," Come on we have a party to plan." Grumbling the other three started planning, but I kept worrying about what was gonna happen at our masquerade tomorrow night. I must have looked really upset because Seamus looked over at me with a worried glance that said, "Are you okay?" I nodded, swallowing back my fears. We were done planning and it was me and Seamus' job to pass out the invites.

While walking through the hallways, Seamus stopped me and asked," Are you sure you're okay? You're acting all anxious."

"I'm fine," I responded. At that moment the three devils appeared. They stopped right in front of us.

"Oh look who we have here: Finnegan and Lovegood. Aw look at the lovebirds." Draco laughed. Blaize chuckled and Cassi looked away uninterested.

"What do you want Draco?" Seamus spat.

"For you to get out of my hallway. Now move, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your little Hufflepuff."

"Whatever Draco," I said pulling Seamus by the arm. Lena would be pissed if we ruined her chance to throw another party. Seamus clenched his fists and he must have dropped something because as he reached for it, Draco kicked it away from him. So before anything could happen, I pulled Seamus back up and began to hand out invites.

"Man I hate that guy!"

"Seamus, calm down, i'm sure he was bluffing…" I said, thinking about Cassi.

"Yeah right! Lil, they are gonna find a way to hurt you! I'm sure of it!" he exclaimed.

"I'll be fine… Let's hurry and pass these out… I'm hungry."


	5. Chapter 5 CM

[5] C.M.  
Ever since Draco had that dream, he has been extremely anxious and jumping at everything I do and say. Anyone and Everyone that passes him by has to endure his mood swings and PMSing attitude. So I have been tuning him and Blaize out.

My father sent me a letter by Darkwing, our family owl, and apparently the marriage has been pushed up to Christmas break. What a way to spoil all of my christmas plans. I mean it is not that I don't want to marry Draco, I mean I do and have always wanted to ever since we were little, but recently Draco hasn't been the Draco that I know and in all honesty love. My dad also sent word that he received a notice from Timothy, there have been some complications and he will not be home for Christmas or my wedding.

I was still deep in thought when Draco started making a fuss about something that in all honesty I couldn't care less about. However like the good little woman I am, I looked up and listened to his issues. "What has been bothering you lately, Drake?"

"Cassi, those pathetic Hufflepuffs are throwing a party tomorrow and they didn't invite you."

"And why should I care?" I asked propping my heel clad feet up on the coffee table.

"After all, that one girl is your new best friend, you should feel hurt." Blaize said with a smirk and a laugh.

"Hardy Har Har, very funny Blaize."

" Well since you say differently you won't mind coming along with me to crash the party." My fiance said with a laugh.

"I honestly don't care." I responded subconsciously examining my nails.

"Then you won't mind making sure you look good tomorrow."

" Whatever you say, Draco." I sighed as I began to walk toward the girl's bed chambers.

"That is more like it, be a good little wife and run along now." I heard them laugh. They are so stupid sometimes. I went to my trunk and pulled out my ball gown and matching mask. This would be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6 LL

[6]

L.L.  
Lena was hustling and bustling around getting everything ready. She was in this stunning blue dress that only she could pull off. Me, i was putting up decorations when my sister came in.

"Hey Luna. You're here early," i acknowledge.

"Why yes, I love a great party sis. Oh father told me to give this to you." She handed me a care package that i dreaded opening because i knew it would be wacky.

"Thanks Luna." with that i left to go find Seamus. i found him sitting on a window seat staring into the distance.

"Hey, you okay Seamus?" i asked.

"Oh hey, you scared me and i'm fine. i just don't want anything to happen tonight," he explained.

"It won't, now come on. It's starting!" We rush to the party just as people began to come in. Masks flooded the place and soon the dancing began. Laiken and Lena started dancing, as did Seamus and i. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw hair the color of opal. He walked over to the butterbeer. i broke away from Seamus ignoring the pleas of my friends, and followed him. i caught up to him.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" i demanded.

"i got an invite, besides what kind of party would it be without me, a terrible excuse for one that's what!"

"Who gave you an invite? You aren't wanted here!"

"Aww now what kind of attitude is that?"


	7. Chapter 7 CM

[7] C.M.  
I saw Draco confronting Lillianna and realized there was nothing else for me to look forward to at the moment, so I walked over and stood next to him. "Listen Lovegood, we aren't here to mess with you alone." He said leaning in to whisper into her ear, had it been anyone else and I probably would have gotten territorial, "Don't make me change my mind..."

I gave him a small punch to the shoulder, fake smiling. I saw Lillianna nod quickly and then get back to that Finnigan kid.

"Good riddance, I hate the whole lot of 'em. Filthy halfbloods and mudbloods alike, and they are everywhere nowadays."

"Sure, yeah , of course." I nod, not truly even caring about his usual ego trip where 'I am so much better than you' likes to make a current occurance and brag to everyone about everything.

"Cassi-darling?"

"What now Draco?"

"I have something you must do for me."

"Oh really and what would that be?" I asked as I picked up a butterbeer and took a small sip.

"Well you know how Blaize has the hotts for htat bird, right? Well, I have a great plan for how he could win her over." This seemed different, with the way he was acting lately he seemed as if he didn't care about anyone but himself.

"I highly doubt a Draco Malfoy pick up line is going to work, I mean really, 'I can show yuo something else that is 9and 3/4' or what about 'Haggrids no the only giant on campis of you know what I mean.' Yeah I highly doubt that anything on those lines will work."

"Well they did get me you," He said with a wink and a smirk. However only one thing came into my mind, and it was 'more likely how you still get Parkison every Saturday in the Charms class.'

"No he should just talk to her and truly get to know her." I said with a shake of the head.

"Yeah what eever." He dissmised the thought as he walked away. I noticed Blaise and feeling ever so lonley I walked over to him only to notice him talking to the Finnegan kid, however instead of instantly scowling at my prescense he smiled... I guess the mask actually works.

"So I was saying to the bird, 'I don't want any of your chocolate Frrogs.'"

"Now even though that was deliscious conversation, I must stop you there. If you must know more. She wasn't the candy shop owner... or even a lady. Now Blaize, I was wondering if you would accompany me to our commonroom, as to not be all on myby my lonesome."

However the Finnegan kid must have recognized my voice because it wasn't too soon after that I was called out and Draco came running, However Finnegan was the first to throw a punch.


	8. Chapter 8 LL

[8] L.L.  
Draco was the first to land a hit. i saw Seamus blink back in surprise but threw a punch back. It hit Draco right in the nose.

"Ouch." i grimaced. They kept punching at each other, noses bleeding, eyes blackening. They wouldn't stop.

"Laiken! Stop them before they kill each other!" i yelled as i saw them draw their wands. He nodded and ran over to them. i noticed Blaize went to help them as well. He was trying to pull Draco away from the now steaming mad Seamus.

Draco pulled out his wand. "Cru-"

"Expelliarmus!"

i looked around at who screamed it. It was Laiken. He was now holding two wands: his own and Draco's. Draco look astonished that someone dared to disarm him. Seamus looked defiant. i noticed i was the only one noticing Seamus raising his wand. His face was frozen with a look of hatred as his mouth opened.

"Seamus, NO!" i screamed. He turned and looked at me. His face looked like it wasn't his own, he had a fire in his eyes that scared me. He looked straight at me and blinked. i watched the fire dwindle down and his hazel eyes returned.  
i looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"How could you?" i asked. He looked at me confused.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He asked.

"You promised that nothing would happen between you and Draco! But you broke it!" i ran off not wanting to see him for a minute longer.

"What did i do?" i heard him ask as the door slammed behind me. i ran all the way to my chamber and jumped on my bed. Tears streamed my face as i thought of what could've happened tonight.


	9. Chapter 9 CM

[9] C.M.

I couldn't help it I busted out laughing, Several people began to stare at me, but I wouldn't let it faze me. Oh well, what the Heck, I'm pretty sure that almost everyone there knew I was a Slytherin, so there really wasn't much use in me waiting.

Blaize looked at me with disappointment and I just shrugged my shoulders with a smirk. He stormed over to me angrily."What is your problem?"

"You have gone completely soft of them puffs!"

"So your point?"

"You are practically abandoning us for them."

"I am not!"

"Yeah just because you like that one bird." I sighed trying to reign in my agner. "Let's just step outside and discuss this alone; enough has gone down at this party." He nodded and went over telling the others he was indeed leaving. A few glares were sent my way but being the future Mrs. Malfoy I was used to it.

We walked slowly and silently to the common room. The room was vacant, almost everyone was in their beds asleep, or out partying, themselves. Blaize turned to me and frowned. He was one of the few people that could actually tell what was truly on my mind.

"What is actually wrong?" He asked sitting on the couch.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do."

"Fine," I signed, "Something is wrong with Draco."

He laughed, "Prince Charming not what you thought?"

"No exactly the opposite... he is exactly what I thought he was, and I don't know the... the bloke is hiding something. Something darker than what everyone else is hiding."

He didn't say anything... he knew I was right and count'd say anything to prove me wrong. He just shook his head with a sad smile. We parted ways soon after and I just stayed sitting in bed wondering why things were turning upside down. Before I knew it I was getting ready for breakfast alongside my peers.


	10. Chapter 10 LL

[10] L.L.

i woke up blinking in the sunlight.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" i heard someone say, loudly.

"Oh morning Lena... you ready for breakfast already?" i asked.

"Well, i was gonna go meet up with Laiken, but i- i can wait for you."

"No, it's okay. Go, get lost."

"You sure you'll be fine?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes. I'll be fine. I swear!" Even though my gut was wrapping itself tighter and tighter. i put a smile on my face. Luckily she bought my lie and with a smile she left. i fell back into my pillow. Finally after wallowing in self pity for about three minutes, i got up and put on my Hufflepuff robe and left the room. As i approached the common room i heard the unmistakeable laughs of Lena and Laiken.

"Crap! If they see me i'm toast." i thought. i grabbed a random cloak and put it up with the hood up and sneaked past them. They were too busy snogging to notice me. i started walking down the corridor. My head was flooded with thoughts: Why did the fight happen? Why does Cassi seem distant? Why me? Why is Blaize suddenly acting nice to me?

i was so deep in thought that i didn't hear the person calling my name. i was tapped on the shoulder and screamed. i turned around to see who it was.

"Why in Merlin's name did you do that? You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry i tried to call you..."

"i didn't hear you... i was busy. What do you want?" i tried my best to scowl at him.

"i wanted to apologize for last night for whatever i did to offend you..."

"For whatever you did to offend me? Why apologize if aren't even sorry." i started walking, leaving him behind.

"Wait Lilli! Please tell me what i did."

i turned around to face him.

"You fought with Draco! You pulled your wand on him!"

His face was frozen in shock.

"i... did... that?"

"Yes! You! You ruined the party and you lied to me!"

"Why would i lie to you? That would be the one thing i would not do."

"And yet you did!"

"Lilli please i'm telling you the truth."

"Ah cut the bull shit Seamus!" i walked up to him and slapped him, hard. He just stood there with a shocked expression on his face.

"You know something Seamus... right now i'd rather be snogging Blaize than be anywhere near you!"

i saw a tear fall from his eye. i made ego obsessed Seamus cry. With one last glance, i ran off to the great hall ignoring the looks i was recieving.


	11. Chapter 11 CM

[11] C.M.

The past few weeks have been uneventful at the most, ever since the Party, Draco has been seemingly qiuet. He seems to avoid anyone who would care about him, both Blaize and I. However he always seems to make time for Pansy. Of course that isnt me being bitter, why would I be, Because Draco is interested in catching all kinds of mudblood and muggle diseases. If he wants to become a host for all kinds of nasty, then he can. But when we are married, he ain't getting none of this.

Its that special time of year where we actually get to leave hogwarts and go home, but of course I dont get to go home, I have to go and spend time with my future in laws. Yeah not that I dislike them, but lets just say my father in law isn't the most welcoming or well ... nice.

So for the past few minutes I've been magically packing my trunks, I've decided to leave some of my ballgowns and fancy clothes. I'm just bringing the comfy clothes, I mean i deserve a little comfort after all Soon I will lose all freedom from my life. Yeah I'm starting to resent this arrangement. However the wedding is meant to be a small gathering and short, afterward I would stay at the mannor for a week before heading home. And I didn't plan on what Draco thought would happen during that week. If he thinks he is getting anything from me besides a slap or maybe a punch in the face, he is bonkers.

Three hours later and we were at the Malfoy Manner, I was escorted to my quarters and helped to unpack. I picked up one of my spellbooks and decided to take a walk around the courtyard. I sat in the grass and began to leaf through the pages reading a few of the spells for the next term. A strong wind drew my attention to the owl perched a few feet away from me, Darkwing, cawed before flying above me and dropping a letter. I opened it warily, this time it wasn't from my father, no this was directly from Timothy, which must have meant something terrible had happened.

Dearest Sister,

It scares me to know that I have to contact you like this. It seems that what we thought was safe, is no longer such. I don't have much time to explain the situation, but keep an eye on your friends. You should especially watch those who you woudn't normally think twice about. I wish I could see you for your wedding, but even the idea of a wedding in a time like this is preposterous. I hope you have some luck in this terrible time, but please reconsider this whole idea. Is he even the one you should be marrying especially in this time, and especially into that family.  
I love you sister, and If you don't ever hear from me again... please remember this.

Yours Eternally  
Timothy Blake

It wasn't until the paper was damp with tears that I put the letter away in my spell book and put my face in my hands. It seems that something has happened with Timothy on the front lines, he always was very optimistic saying he would see me soon. Something very bad must have happened for him to even think of telling me to reconsider my wedding plans. I dried my tears before tearing out a page of my book and scribbling a response addressed to my mother.

Mother

I'm done, I can't do it. I still want to marry Draco but it seems like I'm just not ready. Let's just postpone the whole thing, at least until the end of the school year. I can't handle the stress. Can you please talk to Mrs. Malfoy and explain, I couldn't face her. I'll stay here a week, then I plan on coming home. I don't think I could stay in this house that long. We have important matters to address when I get home... Plan for my arrival.  
Until Then  
Cassi Blake

I whistled to Darkwing and gave him the letter and told him rush it. I stayed in the courtyard until dinner... one of the most awkward dinners of my life. I can see they got the news.


	12. Chapter 12 LL

[12] L.L

My trunks were almost completely packed when a knock sounded on my door.  
"Seamus. i told you. i dont want to see you. Now get lost." i yelled through the door.  
"Too bad it isn't Seamus."  
i hesitantly walked over to the door. Why was Laiken at my door? This is not normal.  
i opened the door and Laiken walked in... except it wasn't the Laiken i knew. He was dressed all in black and had this sinister glare on his face.  
"Laiken? Whats going on?" i asked. This side of Laiken scared me.  
"Lilli... I'm really sorry about this..."  
"Laiken?" i backed away slowly as he raised his wand.  
One word formed on his lips and i screamed.  
"Crucio!"  
i fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Black surrounded me and the last thing i saw was Laiken putting his wand up. The black covered my eyes and i was out.  
i don't know how much later but i woke up in a room that was made completely out of stone bricks. i noticed the coldness and dampness of the room. it was completely dark and i hated to admit it but i felt scared and wanted someone brave with me... someone like Seamus. As much as i hated it i felt the need to hug Seamus, crawl into his arms and cry. Oh no Seamus! Lena! What about them? i had to try and get out of well whatever i was in.  
i walked around my dungeon to try and find out some clue as to where i was. i finally got the clue, but it was not the kind of clue i had expected.  
"Come on Cassi. i would like to show you the new addition to my father's "collection". She's right down here." i heard a familiar voice say.  
i turned to see some light coming from what appeared to be a staircase. A gasp escaped my lips as i saw them.


End file.
